A letter from monster
by lzd
Summary: What if the monster didn't die and decided to help other people? After Ronald Frankenstein's death, the monsters found love from other people, so he decided to live to help other people. Then one day, he wrote a letter to a descendant of Frankenstein to help him dealing with the problem he faced.


Dear Ronald Frankenstein,

I know you are confused when you receive this letter. For you, I'm a man you have never met with. But I write this letter in hope that it can help you. Please finish reading this letter, then you will know why I write to you.

You must have heard about the story of Victor Frankenstein, your great-great-grandfather's cousin. He created a monster that made his life a tragedy and finally committed suicide in Arctic. You may treat that as a tale created by a mad ancestor, but it is not a fake story. I'm that monster in the story.

You must know the first part of the story. And you may wonder what I did after Victor's death.

After I saw Victor's death, I headed to North to build a great fire, and lie down on it to die. But I failed. The combustibles I brought were so little that the fire only burnt my skin. So foolish, right? With the pain from my burnt skin, I moved to the sea, jumped into it and hoped I can die from drowning. The ocean current carried me to a small island in Africa across half of the earth. When I woke up, I found, I found a bunch of superstitious aborigines around me, shouting and dancing. They spoke the language I didn't understand and sent tribute to me. At that time, I lost my memory. So I accepted their tribute and lived with them. In those days, I found happiness from life. I hunted with them, farmed with them and built the village with them. The treated me as the most important guest in their life.

As a quick learner, I learned their language quickly. It only took me several months to adapt to the life there. But I was always wondering who I was. Why I was there.

My memory didn't come back when I asked the leader of the village why they treat me so respectfully. He told me that I was the servant of the god. God sent me to help them build their village. When my body was found on the beach, they brought it back and put it on a large rock. My different appearance made the villagers wonder what I am. And then, a miracle happened. A lightening hit my body and woke me up. In their legend, god will send a strong creature to help people survive through lightening. So I became the God's servant.

That plot brought my memory back. I recalled how I was born. I recalled how I survived in wild. The more I thought about it, the more memory I could get back. And finally, I recalled my sin. I was not a servant of god who helped them survive. I was just a murder who deserved death.

My conscience tells me that I should die for my crime, but my intellect tells me I shouldn't leave those aborigines. Their life was so primitive that most of them were suffering from malnutrition. Without me, they couldn't feed everyone.

How ironic it is! After I ruined my creator's life and felt despaired to finding love, I found those who can give me love. They treated me as the most important guest in their life. I felt happy, but at the same time, I was still suffering from what I had done. The conflict between my conscience and intellect became bigger and bigger. Finally, my intellect won. I decided to live with them, spending my whole life in helping them develop and, if possible, helping relatives of my creators. I knew this couldn't erase what I had done, but at least, I should pay back for those who helped me. I thought them everything I knew, helped them reclaiming wasteland and defending beasts. After several years, they had the ability to feed themselves on their own.

Then the one who changed my fate came. A group of scientists who wanted to research about the custom of aborigines was saved by the guardian of the village from an attack of beasts. One of them is George. When they first saw me, he was the only one who was not frightened to faint. Instead, he was curious about my body. He was a genius in biology like Victor Frankenstein. When he knew I survived from those injuries without any help of modern medical technology, he showed great curiosity on my body. He taught me knowledge and I gave him food. Soon we became good friends. We worked together to find new therapies to illness. With the books he brought, I quickly learned knowledge about diseases. The death rate of the village was greatly reduced because of these technologies.

Then one day, he came to me with an idea. "I want to try to change your appearance with a surgery. According to your memory, you can bear large wound. So this makes possible for me to make you look like a human more."

Without any hesitation, I agreed with his propose. The surgery was painful and long-lasting, but at the same time, the result was successful. Though I didn't become a handsome man, I would not be called a monster anymore. In this way, I successfully became a "human". I left the village with him to the city nearby. I spent most of my time in earning money and helping developing the village through financial aid. During that time, I found that this body was not only strong, but also immortal. My appearance didn't change a bit even several years passed by. Then in the rest of my life, I lived carefully in the city. With my help, all the villagers have been accepted as one of the modern society. But even though I lived so much time, I can't escape from my conscience's scold about my crime.

I learned that you are confused about your life now. I know you was caught fighting and was sent to reformatory though you just fight to protect others. You long for kindness but you don't know how to be a kind people without violence. All the people around you think you are a bad guy. But trust me, I have the same time as you before. You are not a failure of life. You just don't know how to use your ability in a right way. I think you are similar to me. But I hope you won't be a second me. You know using the ability in the right way is rather hard. I was too emotional in the past. So I made a wrong decision. I hurt my creator in my former life and spent the rest in atoning and helping people who gave me love. When I think about Victor, I feel regret for him. What if he didn't abandon me? What if I didn't kill his brother? But these decisions cannot be changed. They have already been done. And no way to change. So I hope you will not make mistake like me in your life. Hope my life experience can give help to you.

By the way, I have attached a bill in this letter. I know how hard it is when everyone seems treating you as a bad guy. Hope this can help you make the right decision and find the meaning of your life.

Best,

Mr. Monster


End file.
